moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ylandra Dawnsreach
"Quite possibly the unsung heroes of the battlefield, the life of an Outrunner is not as glossy as that of a Mage, not as distinguished as that of a Farstrider, and not as glorified as that of a Paladin. However, the Outrunners are a proud tradition among the Elven people for centuries, even millenia. Outrunners act as couriers, recon experts, and saboteurs. It is the duty of an Outrunner to gain whatever intel they can, and use it against their enemies. A true Outrunner is tenacious, swift, and above all, devoted. They take whatever information they have to the grave with them. They are the ghosts in the fog, the first to be sent into the fray. If they've done their job right, the enemy won't even know they were there. As an Outrunner, reflexes are paramount. The ability to think on their feet and react swiftly can mean the difference between life and death. The Outrunner Squadron is no place for the weak. Tenacious, skilled, and devoted, they are truly the battlefield's silent heroes." History Abridged (Warning: The content ahead is intended for mature audiences. It contains content that may be controversial and/or personal to some. I implore you, read at your own risk.) Ylandra Nightstar (Maiden name Dawnsreach) was born on the coasts of Quel'thalas into a family of roughly two people, herself included. Her mother, Kealynara Dawnsreach, was a semi-respected captain of a shipping company that bore her name. They ferried cargo from Quel'thalas to the surrounding continents or Azeroth, the reach and influence of the company wide, having many suppliers in many areas. Under the right circumstances, the company's naval prowess was called upon in time of war, as a series of mercenary vessels captained by Kealynara. However, this isn't about the company. Ylandra was born as the daughter of the company's headswoman, and as such had a rather interesting childhood. She spent most of her early years training as a mage, at the request of her mother. She didn't mind though, finding the magical arts interesting. She trained for most of her years under the guidances of private tutors, one for each school of magic being taught to her. She particularly excelled in Fire magic, but this is a minor detail. As her mother was not only a business woman but a sailor, she spent little time at home. Ylandra barely saw her mother for most of her childhood, only seeing her once every few months, when she made port in the small coastal community. At the age of 18, it was decided that Ylandra would take up arms in her mother's company, acting as a crew member aboard the comapny's flagship, The Mermaid's Folly. It was there that she stayed for 200 years, serving by her mother's side. There was a brief stint in which Ylandra was called upon to captain a ship for a separate trade excursion, and did not see her mother for a solid year. That is, until her mother's death. It was on Ylandra's 200th birthday that her mother decided to give her the time off she deserved, and allowed her to stay home instead of taking part in the next shipping run. As a birthday present, her mother bestowed on her a family heirloom, passed down to Dawnsreach women for generations: a silver pendant on a platinum chain, inlaid with a ruby in an intricately crafted Thalassian setting. Surrounding the stone was the credo of the Dawnsreach Clan: "If Belore be with us, who may stand against us?" Little did Ylandra know, that this would be the last time she saw her mother ever again. It had been a year and a half, and no one had heard from the ship, nor any of the crew. After another few years, it was determined that Ylandra would take over the company, being the only heir, and the current holder being declared legally Missing In Action. However, this was more than Ylandra was prepared for. She did not believe herself ready to undertake such an act, and regrettably signed control of the company and said company's assets to the highest ranking surviving adviser, who readily agreed. Ylandra, head hung in shame, walked out into the shadows, disappearing from the public eye for a number of years, up until the Fall of Quel'thalas. After the Fall For many, this is where the story of Ylandra Dawnsreach truly began. After escaping the city, Ylandra had nowhere to go. She couldn't go back to her company, not after the shame she felt of leaving them behind in their darkest hour. She had forgotten most of her training as a mage, her work in the company taking priority over its continuation. She had no discernible skills, save for sailing. Military service was not an option for her, for a number of reasons. She never trusted government authority, always accusing her former company of Piracy, and looking down their noses at them. Besides... not everyone in her new homeland was very accepting of her kind. She decided to use her knowledge to her advantage. She had cultivated relations with a magus in Stormwind who had so graciously decided to aid her. Thusly, her pendant was given an enchantment to cause her to appear human. Under this guise, she immediately joined a group of sailors in the South Seas, only to realize they were actual pirates. However, she was desperate to make money to survive, and decided to stay on. When her performance in sacking villages and taking ships was less than stellar, her superiors called on it, and she lashed out. She was fired for insubordination. She left, and began taking up arms with any order who would take her, including the Defias for a short period. There was one order, however, that would stay with her.... forever.... To this day, she refuses to tell anyone their name. Perhaps it's a memory she's best forgetting, but that's beyond the point. She joined the order under her all-too familiar guise, and kept mostly to herself, refusing to make many friends or even let many see her face. She caught the attention of the order's kingpin, a man named Big Boss. He was a mountain of a man in plate armor, an enormous broadsword on his back, an eye patch covering an empty socket. He was clearly a man who knew how to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Ylandra. She refused his advances many, many, many times, but eventually gave in. She knew a relationship with him meant power in the group, and thus a larger cut of profits. However, she would come to regret this decision. She was sorely mistaken when she thought she was his only consort. Behind the lines, he had a harem of many. Naturally, Ylandra didn't like this one bit, and tried to get out while she could. As you can imagine, Big Boss didn't like this. He kept her by his side with threats of execution, and she reluctantly complied. Big boss was a burly man, and a drinker. A violent Drunk and rebellious spirit are never a good mix. Ylandra often went home with bruises and cuts from the man's gloved hands. Eventually, Ylandra was forced to do what all Consorts do, with no amount of enthusiasm. It's hard to get into the mood at the tip of a dagger. It was a few months later that Ylandra found out the chilling news. She was to have the man's child. Always an advocate of life, she knew she did not want to raise a child near the wrath of that man, and feared what he would do if he even found out. She left the order without a word. A few more months passed, and Ylandra's past caught up with her, via Big Boss himself. He tracked her down, and decided to punish her as best he could... by taking that most dear to her. After that, the story fades... Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard